I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an EMI energy absorber.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many electrical circuits, such as a hot wire air flow sensor for an internal combustion engine, which include components which exhibit antenna characteristics within predetermined frequency bands. For example, the posts for the hot and cold wire sensors of a hot wire air flow meter exhibit antenna characteristics typically in the frequency band of 500 MHz-1 GHz. Similarly, the pins on the electrical connector for the hot wire air flow sensor exhibit antenna characteristics in the frequency range of approximately 1-1.5 GHz while the wiring harness between the air flow sensor and its power supply typically exhibits antenna characteristics in the range of less than 100 MHz.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) occurs from many different sources, such as radio frequency antennas, mobile telephones, radar, power lines and the like. Whenever the frequency of the EMI interacts with the resonant frequency of the components of the air flow meter which act as an antenna, the EMI is conducted to the various components of the air flow meter, such as the hot and cold wire sensors. Such EMI affects the overall output and current from the air flow sensor thus resulting in inaccurate readings from the air flow sensor. Such inaccurate readings, in turn, adversely affect the overall operation and emission output of the internal combustion engine associated with the air flow sensor.